


Just A Little Green Around The Gills

by silv3r_eyed_stranger



Series: Photographs of Intimacy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3r_eyed_stranger/pseuds/silv3r_eyed_stranger
Summary: Part IPercy’s sick and wants to cuddle. His girlfriend on the other hand...wants to kick him off her bed. Now he has to somehow convince her to let him stay.Part IIA week later, Zoe’s sick and has a fever. Percy keeps her warm and makes her chicken noodle soup. He takes care of his girlfriend and basically hovers around her like a mother hen.*SEA what I did with the title (sorry, had to throw that pun in there;)





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-  
> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.

Percy’s POV

  
          “Get out of my bed,” Zoe says sternly.

  
          “No.” I pouted.

  
          I’m on my fifth consecutive sick day. So far, I’m just planning on staying cocooned in my girlfriend’s blankets. My absolutely gorgeous (but extremely dangerous and violent) girlfriend has been taking care of me, since getting sick, I’ve taken over her bed. My excuse for sleeping on her bed is that, “it’s much comfier than my bed.” To be honest though, the only reason I want to stay on her bed is because I like the scent of crushed pine needles that always seems to linger around Zoe’s possessions. I am definitely not telling her the truth, ‘cause it could go two ways. Either she’s going to slap me, then call me a pervert, or kiss me and then maybe we’ll cuddle. But hopefully, I’ll somehow be able to convince Zoë to let me stay on her bed, or even better, convince her to snuggle with me for the rest of the day. For now, I’m going to focus on the convince-Zoe-not-to-kick-me-off-her-bed part.

  
          “Get out of my bed Percy.” She says while glaring at me.

  
          “But ‘m sick…” I whine.

  
          “Nope, nice try. Now scoot.”

  
          “But…” I try.

  
          I muster up my best irresistible seal-eyes and pouts as adorably as a seventeen year old can.

  
          “Huh, nice try. That’s not gonna work, you’re going to have to try harder than that Water Boy.”

  
          “But Zoeeeeee…”

  
          “Move your lazy ass Jackson.”

  
          “I don’t feel good though.”

  
          “Maybe if you took a cold pill like I told you to…”

  
          “But it tastes like poop!” I whine childishly.

  
          “It can’t possibly taste that disgusting.”

  
*Zoë pops one in her mouth and proceeds to spit it back out*

  
          “See, I told you so. Tastes like shit. Maybe if we snuggle, Miss Nightshade, I’ll feel better.”

  
          “Fine. Really subtle Kelp-Head, really subtle.”

  
Zoe’s POV

  
          “Better?” I ask. I’ll never admit it to Percy, but his pouting and big green eyes makes him look even cuter than he already is. If I ever admit it, I’ll just inflate his ego and then he’ll use it to make me give in to him more often. Nuh uh. Not going to happen. I am not giving in to a male, even if it is my adorable boyfriend. His obliviousness is probably my kryptonite. I mean, how can you say no to those big, sparkling green eyes. Of course the Kelp-Head insists that when I cuddle and kiss him when he’s sick, I make him feel better. Yeah. I’m so convinced.

  
          “I don’t think I’m sick anymo—coughs violently—re!”

  
          “Mmhm.”

  
          “Real—hacks on mucus—ly!”

  
          “Would you like me to make you swear upon the Styx?”

  
          “Well, um…”

  
          “Now go get some ambrosia and nectar! I don’t know why I didn’t think of it earlier. And take a shower. You smell bad,” She announces abruptly.

  
          Zoe then promptly shoves me off the bed. I land with a painful thud. Whelp. There goes my plan of staying in bed all day with my evi—ahem— _wonderful_ girlfriend.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-  
> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson nor the Heroes of Olympus series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.

Percy’s POV  
          Zoe has the most adorable sneeze ever.  
          “He-choo!” She scrunches her nose and sniffles.  
          “Hehe, I think I got you sick Zo,” I chuckle.  
          “One, don’t call me Zo. Two, shut up Seaweed Brain. You stole my bed—“  
          I cry out indignantly, “Hey! It’s technically my bed too! We basically share a bed now.”  
          “Okay, fine. You stole our bed for the past week. I also had to cuddle with a very whiny idiot who kept insisting that he was all better when we snuggled.”  
          “Humph.”  
          “And I’ve never gotten sick before, so I can’t be sick.”  
          “Whatever helps you sleep at night, love.”

  
<TIME SKIP TWO DAYS>

  
          “Percy?” She croaks.  
          “Yes, love?” I answer.  
          “Can you hold me? I’m cold.”  
          “Of course, do you want me to grab a mug of ginger-lemon tea?”  
          “Yeah…that’d be—achoo—nice…”  
          I detangle myself from the blankets and head to the kitchen to grab two mugs of tea. I get back and set the mugs on the nightstand before climbing into bed and under the covers. I hand one to Zoe while I reach over to grab the other cup with my other hand. My palm start to warm up when I encircle the mug with my hands. I take a sip, let the water rejuvenate me and put it back down on the table. During my short water break, Zoe somehow ended up lying on my chest with the blankets up to her chin. I wrap an arm around my beautiful girlfriend and lean down to whisper in her ear.  
          “Hey Zo?” I murmur into her ear.  
          “Mm,” She hums as she semi-acknowledges my existence.  
          “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?”  
          “Mm,” She ‘says’ again.  
          “I’m going to make some of my mom’s infamous chicken noodle soup as soon as you fall asleep.”  
          “Really? Your mom’s chicken noodle soup is the absolute best.” Zoe finally semi-wakes and yawns sleepily as she snuggles closer into my chest.  
          I wait until her breathing evens before I gently ease myself out from under her. I lay her back down on her pillow and pull the comforter up to her neck. I look around for a box of tissues, but I soon realize that she used up the one that was on the table. I toss out the empty cardboard box and walk into the bathroom to grab another one. I grab it and set it on her nightstand in case she wakes up and needs some tissues. I lean down to kiss her on the forehead, making a gentle smile appear on her face. I turn around and tip-toe across the room to avoid waking her up. The door with a soft ‘click’, making me cast a quick glance at Zoe, hoping that didn’t wake her up. Sighing in relief, I close the door and make my way downstairs to make some much needed soup for my girlfriend. I get my McShizzle, especially designed by Leo and open SupremeTunes. Yup. Leo also came up with ridiculous names for the apps too. I connect to Bluetooth, turn down the volume a little and ‘All of Me’ by John Legend starts playing.  
          I dance to the beat and mouth the lyrics while I pull out my mom’s recipe book and flip to the right page. So. Apparently, we need some chicken stock. I slide open the pantry door and dig through the cans and what-not I shoved in there last time I went shopping. I finally find the chicken stock and I dump its contents in a large stainless steel pot and set it to high. I add some water, salt, herbs, spices and minced garlic. While that’s heating up, I grab the chicken rotisserie I picked up yesterday evening from the quaint market in the heart of New Rome and slice it open. I cut off the pieces that I’ll be adding to the bouillon later and put the extras in the refrigerator for tomorrow.  
          The secret ingredient to a rich broth is to take the carcass and drop it in the broth to boil so that the soup soaks up the flavor. I do that, then I open the refrigerator to grab some carrots and celery. I chop those up and throw those into the consommé. Suddenly, I realize that I completely forgot about the noodle part of the ‘chicken noodle’. I dash to the pantry, snatch a box of Farfelle and another pot from the cabinet and put them on the island. I turn the soup to a simmer while I prepare the pasta. I fill the pot three-fourths the way with water and turn the stove to high. A few minutes later, its at a boil and I slowly poured the pasta in. About seven minutes later, the pasta is done. I scoop the pasta out, put them in a strainer and rinsed them in cold water to stop it from cooking any further. I spoon some pasta into a bowl, poured some soup, chicken and vegetables in and set the bowl on a tray. I grab a few napkins and headed upstairs with my creation.  
          I push open the door and stick my head inside. Zoe’s still asleep, so I close the door and set the tray on our shared dresser. I climb onto bed and gently shake Zoe on her shoulder.  
          “Hey beautiful, the chicken noodle soup is done,” I whisper.  
          “Whaa? Lemme sleeeeep,” She mumbles.  
          “The chicken noodle is getting coooold,” I sing.  
          “Mmkay. I’m up, I’m up,” She grumbles.  
          I pass her the tray as she sits up and I climb back into the blankets.  
          “Percy! Your feet are so cold!” Zoe exclaims when my feet touch hers.  
          “Heh, heh…I forgot to wear socks in the kitchen…”  
          “No wonder.”  
          She takes a sip of soup and sighs in bliss.  
          “Is it too hot?”  
          “Do you need more tissues?”  
          “Are you still cold? Do you need me to get more blankets for you?”  
          “Does it taste good? I ask nervously.  
          “No, I don’t need blankets or tissues. And no, it’s not too hot,” Zoe says exasperatingly.  
          “And about the soup...it’s okay,” She says teasingly.  
          “Zoe…”  
          “Alright, alright. It’s pretty good,” She admits.  
          “Oh, thank gods!” I sigh in relief.  
          Zoe finishes the soup and peels back the covers. She takes the tray and prepares to get up when I say frantically,  
          “Wait!! Don’t get up, I’ll put it away!”  
          “Calm down Perce. I just have a cold, I’m not incapacitated.” She says while rolling her eyes.  
          “B-but—” I protest.  
          “Percy, love, I know you’re worried, but I’m fine. It’s just a cold. I got this,” She says imploringly.

  
Zoe’s POV  
          “Fine,” He says with a huff while pouting.  
          I shake my head with a laugh and head downstairs to put the soup bowl in the sink. I love my boyfriend, but sometimes, he forgets that I am an ex-huntress. Its just a tiny cold, I can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps,  
> I apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait. I was busy trying to figure out how chapter four of my other story should be layed out, along with all that good stuff. This chapter was also insanely long which took forever to write. I think it was the cooking the soup part that took the longest...  
> Have any questions are comments? Let me know in the comments section below and I’ll get right back to you! And don’t forget to leave a kudo if you liked the story:)  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -silv3r_eyed_stranger


End file.
